1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spatial null creation using a Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) (M-MIMO) antenna array.
2. Background Art
In a Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (M-MIMO) communication system, a transmitter, such as a base station, is equipped with a very large number of transmit antennas (e.g., 32, 64, or 100) that can be used simultaneously for transmission to one or more receivers, such as a user equipment (UE).